Шрам Коллекционер
by Uskius
Summary: В этом самом мужественном и патриотичном рассказе Наруто встречает любопытного незнакомца и узнает несколько удивительных вещей ...


Наруто был глубоко в лесу, занимаясь мужественным ниндзя. В основном, просто смотрю повторы мой маленький пони и практикую танец к-поп, но также практикую скажи моду, братан. Он делал это, когда чувствовал, что кто-то приближается. Это был ... оригинальный персонаж! Он с подозрением прищурился, глядя на лес. "Кто там?"

«Это я, Иван Кузнецов, товарищ. Я только что перешел через Волгу».

«Ах, почему это звучит зыбко. Надеюсь, вы занимались патриотическими вещами, которые западные капиталисты никогда бы не поняли в моем сериале?»

"Dohoho!" Смеялся Иван. «Это переводится на русский язык с помощью переводчик Гугле, мы можем говорить все, что хотим, потому что американцы будут переводить заголовок и резюме только для того, чтобы получить очень неправильное и неполное представление об истории. Они увидят в этом что-то серьезное, но мы не скажи им иначе, да?

"Дохохо! Поверь, мой товарищ", усмехнулся Наруто. «Итак, как прошло ваше путешествие? Волга уже замерзла?»

«Да, да, это так», ответил Иван.

«Ах, так что переход, должно быть, был легок, мой товарищ».

«Думаю, теперь мы можем отбросить« товарищескую »чушь», - начал Иван с пренебрежительным взмахом руки. «Но да, пересечение было трудным».

"Э? Что ты имеешь в виду? Разве ты не ходил по нему?"

«Нет, я… я просто должен был сначала сломать лед».

«Ах, ты выглядишь довольно жестко. Держу пари, это заняло всего несколько хитов, верно?»

«Я врезал свой лоб в лед тридцать шесть раз, прежде чем появилась первая трещина. Я использовал свою голову, чтобы выбить лед в течение сорока двух часов, прежде чем идти».

«Черт. Я знаю, это напоминает мне некоторых моих старых друзей, которые обычно занимались сумасшедшими тренировками». Присмотревшись ближе, Наруто увидел, что лицо Ивана было красным от холода, но не выглядело раненым.

«Да, Рок Ли и Могучий парень, верно? Сумасшедшие ублюдки».

«Ха-ха! Да, но хорошие. Но я не думаю, что Ли мог ходить по воде».

"Да, я тоже."

"А? Вы имели в виду, что думаете, что Ли не мог ходить по воде или ...?"

«Я сделал то, что сказал, что сделал», - сказал Иван. «Я гулял по Волге ... только по руслу реки».

«Но ... если потратить лед почти на два дня ...»

«Я шел почти две недели; я потерял сознание двенадцать раз, и мне пришлось идти вверх по течению». Иван глубоко вздохнул и указал на юрту Наруто. «Эй, чувак, не возражаешь, если мы согреемся внутри? Здесь чертовски холодно в это время зимы».

"Да, да. Заходите." Они подошли к юрте, и Наруто воспользовался быстрым дзюцу, чтобы зажечь огонь. "Так что, не поймите это неправильно, но вы хоть человек?"

Иван смеялся без радости. «Да. Я человек, просто ... мой клан был проклят».

"Проклят? Как будто внутри тебя заперли хвостатого зверя?" Спросил Наруто.

«Нет. Мой клан и твой связаны, на самом деле - у нас, по-разному, и то и другое сильное тело и жизненная сила со стороны семьи».

"И оригинальный поворот персонажа ...?"

«Оригинальный поворот персонажа состоит в том, что вместо просто хорошего здоровья и сумасшедших огромных резервов чакр мой клан регенерирует. Претенциозное название« Tokage no o »по-японски, но это напоминает хвост ящерицы - вы знаете, как ящерицы в теплые места отрастают хвост после того, как его откусят ".

«О… О…» Настроение в юрте значительно упало, когда Наруто дошло до осознания.

«Я прочитал и обыскал все, что мог, и у него есть пределы - просто мои предки были трусливыми, чтобы когда-либо записывать точные детали. Все, что я узнал на протяжении веков, это то, что если ваше тело будет полностью уничтожено, это единственное, от чего мы не можем вернуться. Я ... не пробовал воду некоторое время. Я подумал, что холод может сделать что-то еще. Это не так. Это был просто старый чертовски холодный, пока мои нервы работали. "

Наруто уже собирался предложить Ивану мужское плечо, когда другой ботинок упал. "Что вы имеете в виду, веками?"

«Просто еще один из парадоксов и оксюморонов, которые определяют мою жизнь. Мы не были популярны, малыш. Люди действительно ненавидели нас. Называли нас вампирами и всякими вещами. Мы не бессмертны, просто потому, что мы проклинаем это нам потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы умереть от естественных причин. Но достаточно скоро они узнали, что я сделал - если не осталось следов тела, мы не можем регенерировать. Я видел, как моя семья умерла, убитая перед я. Я видел людей, которых я спрятал среди умерших, убитых, как свиньи. Хех. На этом моем больном пути я действительно не хочу, чтобы меня убили, но я просто не выношу себя живым после всего, что я видел. Но они дошли до нас. Насколько я знаю, я последний, кто остался. Были на протяжении десятилетий ".

Наруто некоторое время сидел, размышляя, когда вдруг что-то сошлось. «Подождите, Сакура опубликовала что-то на своем V Kontakt на днях, что это было ...»

"Э? Ваш интернет достаточно хорош, чтобы выйти из ВКонтакте?" Спросил Иван, когда Наруто рылся в юрте в поисках своего ноутбука.

«Да, Саи подцепил меня кое-чем отличным. Прием такой же хороший, как в Конохе». Теперь, имея свой ноутбук, Наруто снова сел и начал печатать. "... Да. Там мы идем."

"Что это говорит?" Спросил Иван. «Я никогда не училась читать, когда была в движении, и эти люди слишком часто меняют стандарты языка».

"Я покажу тебе снаружи", тихо сказал Наруто.

"А? Но я только начал разогреваться!" Наруто встал и вышел на улицу, и со вздохом Иван последовал за ним обратно в снег.

«Я… сначала я хочу узнать ваше настоящее имя», - запнулся Наруто.

«Александр Владимирович», - ответил он, начиная нервничать. «Послушай, малыш, не пытайся убить меня, хорошо? Люди пытались раньше, и это не сработало. Я жестче, чем выгляжу».

«Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, Александр. Это будет очень больно в течение очень долгого времени, но это будет больно мне больше. Останься на месте ...» Наруто сосредоточился и вызвал Разеншурикена в каждой руке ...


End file.
